


We Fall Together

by Becca_the_smol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_the_smol/pseuds/Becca_the_smol
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi died during their college years and went to heaven- It makes sense I swear
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	We Fall Together

[Yamaguchi POV]

The afterlife was far from what we imagined it to be like, but it wasn't like we could've had any way of knowing. Neither of us were very religious. Death is death, we thought. And there was nothing more to it. 

Death itself, was like waking up from a dream and opening your eyes to find yourself in a completely different place. I remembered everything. What my name was, why I was dead in the first place, how much pain I endured... 

You could probably imagine my initial shock after dying and then standing face to face with a creator I didn't even know existed. At least, that's who i thought it was. I couldn't see his face, it was bathed I'm pure light and it made it hard to make eye contact.

I was judged on the decisions throughout my life and miraculously, I was given a shot at paradise. On my back grew a set of beautiful white wings, and I was sent through some pearly gates.

My first thought upon entering was Tsukki. Was he here? He "went away" a bit earlier than me. Part of me thought I'd never see him again. But seeing that the afterlife changed my perspective. I did not know everything, but I knew there was at least a chance he'd be there. 

I made my way through the celestial realm, passing by other "angels" like me. I swore i saw a few familiar faces, like Bokuto's or Kuroo's but they couldn't've been dead, it was like I was alive and with them just a few hours ago.

I walked toward them, wanting to talk to them, to know what happened to them and why they were here, but something else caught my eye before I could actually reach them. Or rather, someone else. 

A familiar head of dirty blond hair came into my view and all previous thoughts left me. Was it actually him? My best friend? The one who promised he'd never leave me? The last I saw of him was his lifeless corpse of a body in a casket. 

Without a second thought, I ran to him as fast as my body would take me, embracing him, and for the first time in so long, I felt him hug me back. And for the first time in so long, I felt so complete again.


End file.
